Y fue así como te conocí
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: A menudo uno encuentra su destino justo en donde menos se lo espera. One-Shot de Captain Tsubasa. Sho ShunkôxOC


**Y fue así como te conocí.**

El aeropuerto Internacional Franz Josef Strauss, de la ciudad alemana de Múnich, se encontraba muy concurrido en esa cálida mañana de primavera y si bien no era temporada vacacional, el lugar casi siempre hervía de actividad por las miles de personas que transitaban a diario por él, ya fuera porque hacían viajes de negocios o por simple placer.

Sho Shunkô se encontraba en estos momentos tranquilamente sentado a las afueras de la zona comercial y gastronómica, que se ubicaba dentro de la plazoleta en el centro del aeropuerto, muy cerca de las puertas que marcaban la llegada de los vuelos internacionales.

Mientras disfrutaba de un té helado, el chino se entretenía observando los movimientos que realizaban las personas a su alrededor, por un lado un grupo de turistas llegaba a la ciudad y se asombraba, como muchos lo habían hecho ya, de lo hermoso que era este lugar; otros admiraban el nuevo auto que la Audi tenían en exposición a unos doscientos metros de distancia del sitio en donde se encontraba sentado; otros corrían para alcanzar sus vuelos y otros más recibían a sus familiares y amigos en la sala cercana.

Pero a Shunkô le llamó más la atención, sobre todo lo demás, una pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería más cercana él, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia; estos jóvenes se hallaban, como toda pareja de enamorados, tomados de la manos, se miraban con mucho amor y la chica le daba a probar de su comida a su novio en la boca, para luego terminar con un beso apasionado; el chino sonrió pensando que, en verdad, los enamorados podían en ocasiones llegar a ser muy cursis. Fue entonces cuando recordó un viaje que había hecho hace ya algunos años, un viaje que sin lugar a dudas no habría de olvidar jamás.

La temporada de verano de la Bundesliga había terminado y el Bayern Múnich se había coronado nuevamente campeón, tanto de la Bundes como de la DFB-Pokal, por lo que después de los festejos propios por sus respectivos campeonatos, el equipo tendría al fin unos días de merecido descanso.

Sho había decidido, en el último momento, que sería una buena idea caerle de sorpresa a su abuelo en su ciudad natal para pasar unos días con él, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su maleta y partió rumbo al aeropuerto para conseguir un vuelo lo más pronto posible, quizás viajando durante toda la noche para poder llegar por la mañana a su destino. Sin embargo, al llegar al aeropuerto, se encontró con que todos los vuelos directos a China ya se encontraban llenos y no habría asientos disponibles hasta dentro de algunos días.

\- Lo sentimos mucho.- le repetía nuevamente la empleada de la aerolínea-. Tenemos todos los boletos vendidos hasta la siguiente semana.

\- ¿Y no hay manera de que se pueda hacer algo?.- le preguntó decepcionado, el jugador-. Para la próxima semana ya no podré ir.

\- Lo único que puedo hacer es colocarlo en un vuelo que tenga escala en algún sitio.- le comentó la joven, tratando de ayudar al viajero, mientras buscaba algún vuelo disponible.

Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda la empleada al fin sonrió.

\- Le pude conseguir un asiento, pero el vuelo tiene una escala.- le comentó a su cliente-. Ése sería el más próximo en salir.

\- ¡Pues deme ése, por favor!.- respondió el futbolista, alegre de su suerte.

El vuelo en cuestión haría una escala en la ciudad de Londres, en donde Sho tendría que esperar por 3 horas para su próxima conexión, pero eso era mucho mejor que aguardar hasta la siguiente semana. Luego de realizar todos los trámites para el abordaje y ya sólo quedando por delante el esperar; el delantero del Bayern, decidió ir en búsqueda de algo para comer y distraerse un rato en las tiendas del lugar. Después de comprar su comida, y deambular un rato entrando y saliendo de los locales, decidió pasar a la tienda de souvenirs más próxima para comprar alguna revista deportiva que le ayudara a perder el tiempo que le restaba.

El número 16 del Bayern se encontraba muy entretenido hojeando las revistas deportivas que había en el lugar, cuando vio que muy cerca de él había un souvenir que pensó le podría gustar a su abuelo, por lo que se estiró para alcanzarlo y sin quererlo golpeó a la persona que estaba a su lado con la maleta de mano que traía al hombro.

\- ¡Auch!.- se escuchó decir al instante.

\- Oh, perdón.- comenzó a disculparse Sho al tiempo en que se giraba para mirar a la persona que había golpeado.

Y entonces la vio, era una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra, de ojos azules y de piel blanca, la que se encontraba parada junto a él a un lado de las revistas, el chino se quedó sin habla, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

\- Discúlpeme por favor.- alcanzó a tartamudear.

\- No se preocupe.- le respondió la joven, quien tomó la revista que había escogido y se fue rumbo a la caja registradora para pagar su cuenta.

Sho se quedó admirando a la chica, mientras ésta realizaba su pago y no reaccionó hasta que ella ya había marchado del local, entonces corrió para ver si alcanzaba a mirar hacia qué dirección se había ido la pelinegra, pero ya no la alcanzó a ver, Shunkô solo atinó a maldecir a su cerebro por no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Rato después, el delantero del Bayern ya se encontraba sentado en la sala de British Airways, a la espera de que llamaran para abordar, pues su vuelo no tardaría ya mucho en salir.

\- Pasajeros con destino a Londres.- se escuchó por el altavoz a una empleada decir.- Favor de formarse para comenzar con el abordaje.

Sho entonces tomó su maleta disponiéndose a formarse en la fila que ya se había creado, cuando la volvió a ver, ahí formada a unas cuantas personas de distancia delante de él; era la misma hermosa joven con la que se había topado en la tienda de souvenirs, por lo que dijo que esta vez no perdería su oportunidad y por lo menos le lanzaría una sonrisa cautivadora cuando pasara al lado de su asiento, con la esperanza de que ella lo viera.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a abordar y por fin tocó el turno al chino, quien entregó su boleto e identificación y una vez que la asistente los corroboró y le devolvió al futbolista los documentos, ésta procedió a darle paso para que ingresara a la aeronave. Sho estaba muy emocionado pues quería ver de nuevo a la joven que tanto le había gustado, por lo que apenas y piso el avión, éste comenzó a buscar a la chica en los asientos que iban desde la primera fila hasta donde se encontraba situado su lugar, pero conforme iba avanzando por el estrecho pasillo, se iba desilusionando cada vez más pues no la veía, al final resignado a su destino, estando ya a escasas dos hileras de su fila, se dijo que quizás a la salida podría verla.

Pero al llegar a tomar su asiento, su sorpresa fue grande, pues ahí estaba ella, sentada en el asiento junto a la ventanilla, justo al lado del suyo, el chino no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro al verla, el destino le sonreía de nuevo.

\- Hola de nuevo.- le sonrió Sho al sentarse en su lugar-. Me llamó Sho Shunkô.

Ella se giró entonces a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto Sho.- le respondió la joven-. Mi nombre es Nela McGregor.

Ese sería un nombre que jamás olvidaría. Las dos horas siguientes que duraron el vuelo pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en donde ambos jóvenes platicaron como si se tratasen de viejos amigos que se volvían a reencontrar, hubo una conexión entre ellos casi instantánea, ella era muy culta e inteligente y él era muy divertido y ocurrente, hubo un flechazo entre ambos que no pudieron disimular.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó en Londres y que ambos pasaron por aduanas y migración, Nela se ofreció a acompañar a Sho durante el tiempo que duraba su escala en la ciudad, por lo que fueron a un café dentro del mismo aeropuerto en donde platicaron durante las horas que él tenía que esperar, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que debían despedirse.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya.- comento el joven, suspirando algo triste.

\- Sí, tu vuelo no debe tardar en partir.- le respondió ella, con la misma decepción en su voz-. No creo que quieras perderlo, con lo que te costó encontrar lugar.

\- Debes prometerme que responderás mis mensajes.- le pidió el chino a su interlocutora, mientras intercambiaban números telefónicos-. ¡Prométemelo, por favor!

\- Por supuesto que lo haré.- le respondió Nela, con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron el voto además que una vez que los dos estuvieran de regreso en Múnich, saldrían a pasear o a tomar unas cervezas, para conocerse aún más. Nela entonces acompañó a Sho hasta que éste abordo el avión que lo llevaría a casa y una vez que estuvo acomodado en su asiento, Shunkô se alegró infinitamente de que ese día no hubiera encontrado un vuelo directo a China.

Un mensaje por los autoparlantes del aeropuerto hizo que Sho volviera al presente, entonces miró su reloj para luego levantarse de su asiento e ir a depositar en la basura el envase vacío de su té, una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a las enormes pantallas que mostraban las partidas y los arribos, verificando la que era de su interés.

\- ¡Por fin! Es la hora.- sonrió feliz.

Shunkô se dirigió a una de las puertas, de donde comenzaba a salir un grupo nutrido de personas que eran los pasajeros que acaban de arribar a la ciudad, y luego de algunas cuantas personas que pasaron antes, por fin la vio, hacia él venía caminando esa hermosa mujer que amaba con locura; Sho le sonrió y ella le devolvió el saludo.

Nela llegaba proveniente de Inglaterra y en sus brazos traía a un pequeño bebé de escasos meses de nacido, con su otra mano sujetaba firmemente a una pequeña de unos tres años de edad, quien al ver al chino soltó a su madre para correr a los brazos de su padre, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos, alzándola por los aires. Nela entonces llegó a su lado y Sho bajo a la pequeña al suelo para poder darle un largo y amoroso beso en los labios a la que ahora era su esposa, el cual fue correspondido con igual cariño.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo amor?.- le preguntó el futbolista a la pelinegra una vez que se separaron

\- Pues, te diré.- respondió la ojiazul mirando a su pequeña hija con reproche-. Liam estuvo insoportable durante todo el vuelo, no se quería estar quieta y molestaba a Yue el cual ya no se quiso dormir.

\- Es que extrañaban a su papá.- los justificó Sho-. Pero ya verás cómo Yue cae dormido enseguida.- agregó al momento en que cargaba al bebé en sus brazos.

\- Te mandan saludos mis papás y dicen que esperan que la próxima vez que vayamos a visitarlos, tengas el tiempo de ir con nosotros también.- sonrió Nela.

\- Por supuesto que sí, amor.- le respondió el delantero del Bayern, abrazando a su mujer-. Te prometo que en las próximas vacaciones que el equipo tenga, iremos a verlos.

Al ver a su familia a su lado, Sho Shunko agradeció nuevamente la buena suerte de haber tomado ese vuelo que le cambio la vida para siempre; bien decía un proverbio chino: "existe un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias", aunque él prefería decir que a menudo uno encuentra su destino justo en donde menos se lo espera. La feliz familia abandonó entonces el aeropuerto para poner rumbo a la ciudad.

**Notas:**

· Sho Shunkô es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi para su serie Captain Tsubasa.

· Nela McGregor, Liam Shunkô y Yue Shunkô son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.


End file.
